Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.186$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.186 = \dfrac{18.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.186} = 18.6\%$ $18.6$ per hundred = $18.6$ per cent = $18.6$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.